Player 4
by Milley02
Summary: Lost in a strange world where her life (and only her life) is restricted by video game rules, Anna must try to survive until the credits; using a character she didn't create, with stats that aren't hers - the now very real possibility of 'game over' has never been more serious. Based loosely on the Manwa The Gamer. SI!OC Female.


**Summary: Lost in a strange world where her life (and only her life) is restricted by video game rules, Anna must try to survive until the credits; using a character she didn't create, with stats that aren't hers - the now very real possibility of 'game over' has never been more serious. Based loosely on the Manwa The Gamer. SI!OC Female.**

 **A/N: Okay, I know I haven't posted anything in a while. I've been very distracted by life and lost contact with some of the friends who inspired some of the characters from my other fics. Don't worry, I'm not dropping any of them - I'll let you know if that changes - I just needed to take an extended break from writing as I wasn't finding inspiration anywhere.**

 **That said, I came across one of my old favourite animes and this happened. Keep in mind that this is only LOOSELY based off of The Gamer manwa, as I haven't actually read it, I just like the idea of it (that's why its not listed as a crossover). So keep in mind that while this will be more story-orientated, then game-orientated, I will be playing around with a lot of The Gamer aspects and the mechanics of it in general will be an important part of the character.**

 **Finally, for those who've stuck around (and Story Alerted me), thank you so much for your patience, and I hope you like this, much longer than my usual, chapter.**

* * *

 **WARNINGS: Swearing, dark themes, death, blood, violence (more to come).**

* * *

 _Chapter 1 - New Player, Old Save Game_

* * *

 _{New Game}_

New game...?

 _[New Game Selected]_

What?

 _{Error}_

 _[New Player Profile Corrupted]_

 _[Loading Player 4...]_

 _[Player 4 Profile Loaded]_

 _[Would You Like to Continue...?]_

What? Continue?

 _[Previously Saved Game Selected]_

Wait what. Seriously what the fuck's going on?

 _{Loading...}_

Where the hell _is_ this?

 _{Loading...}_

I was in some big white room who knows where. What the fu-

 _[Loading Complete]_

 _[Its Been A While Since You Last Played - Would You Like To Review The Tutorial?]_

Still seriously confused, I stuttered out a "yes!"

 _[Beginning Tutorial]_

 _[To Review Your Current Player Statistics, Say Or Think ' **Status** ']_

"... status?"

A holographic blue screen popped up in front of me. Warily, I began to read.

 _{Current Status}_

 **Anna Palmer**

 **The Gamer**

 **Current Title: Barista**

 **Occupation: Cafe All-Rounder on the airship, The Tristan [For former occupations, say ' _Job History_ ']**

 **Race: Human**

 **Status: Alive**

 **Lvl 25**

 **EXP 7000/9000**

 **HP 1500/1850**

 **MP 1800/2700**

 **STR: 22**

 **VIT: 30**

 **DEX: 40 (+10) (+8)**  
 **INT: 48 (+5)**  
 **WIS: 45 (+20)**  
 **LUK: 13 (+7)**

 **Points to spend: 0**

 **Current Debuffs: Eyesight restricted to short distance of less than 5 meters, unless wearing corrective glasses [permanent -5 STR, -20 DEX, -5 LUK, -10 VIT, -5 INT, -5 WIS]**

 _[To Continue With The Tutorial, Say or Think ' **Next** ']_

"Next"

 _[To See Skills, Say Or Think ' **Skills** ']_

"Skills?"

 _{Current Skills}_

 ** _Gamer's Mind [Passive: lvl MAX]: Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind in high stress situations. Immunity to psychological status effect._**

 ** _Gamer's Body [Passive: lvl MAX]: Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all status effects._**

 ** _Physical Endurance [Passive: lvl MAX]: The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken. 56%? decrease in damage taken by attacks._**

 ** _Detect Bloodlust [Passive: lvl 8]: A skill that detects any bloodlust directed at the user. It is an instinctive skill. Detects bloodlust within sixty meters of the targets location. It also alerts the user of the source._**

 ** _Observe [Active: lvl 9]: Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and persons was generated allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained. At level 9, the skill comments on what is observed._**

 ** _Craft [Active: lvl 12]: A skill to make something. Humanity has advanced their civilization through inventing things. Crafted objects become better as mastery levels rises. Registered blueprints: 4._**

 ** _Restoration [Active: lvl 4]: Allows healing of minor physical wounds via channeling of mana through the hands. Skill increases allow the user to heal more serious wounds. Consumes 200 MP per minute, or until mana exhaustion._**

 ** _Sense Danger [Passive: lvl 6]: A natural survival instinct. It allows the user to sense when something bad might happen. The higher the skill level, the earlier the user can sense danger._**

 ** _Barista Mastery [Passive: lvl 19]: A skill to make any coffee or tea type beverage. With greater mastery, your drinks could get even the most stoic to compliment you! 50% less likely to burn milk. 20% less likely to spill drinks. +8 DEX._**

 ** _Chef Mastery [Passive: lvl 10]: Cooking in the kitchen. You might not be a culinary master, but you're well on your way - at least you can make a mean sandwich! 15% more likely to make a high quality dish._**

 ** _Customer Service Mastery [Passive: lvl 20]: through much hardship, you have learned to hide your true feelings and put on a polite facade. Increases persuasion chance success in conversation. Decreases false blame by 40%._**

 ** _Gun Mastery [Passive: lvl 25]: Allows user to freely handle firearms. Increased attack damage with guns. At lvl 15, gives increased range accuracy; user is 60% more likely to hit a bulls-eye._**

 ** _Knives Mastery [Passive: lvl 13]: Allows the user to freely handle short blades. Increased attack and slicing damage with knives. At lvl 10, 20% more likely to hit something vital when stabbing._**

 ** _Language Proficiency, Albionese [Passive: lvl 20]: as your first language, you are fluent in Albionese (aka English). However there are still some words, mostly culture-specific, that you don't understand. At lvl 17, your accent is unnoticeable._**

 ** _Language Proficiency, Roman Common [Passive: lvl 15]: you are passably fluent in Roman Common Tongue (aka Italian). However there are a fair few words you still don't understand - you're still learning! At lvl 15, your accent less noticeable, but still present._**

 ** _Language Proficiency, Latin [Passive: lvl 6]: you know some phrases, and remember enough from your childhood to say a few prayers, but you are far from holding any type of conversation._**

 ** _Language Proficiency, Imperial [Passive: lvl 2]: you know a little bit of the language, just enough to ask if someone speaks a language you 'do understand, but nothing else._**

 _[For An Extended List Access Through In-Game Menu]  
_

 _[To Continue With The Tutorial, Say or Think ' **Next** ']_

... wow. Um okay- wait. This sounds _kinda_ familiar... my eyes widen as a vague memory resurfaced of a popular web-comic (or was it a manga? Manwa?) about a teenage boy who got The Gamer ability - which took the basic idea of an augmented reality game and then bumped it up to entirely different level. Both physically and mentally altering the player.

Whoa.

"Next"

 _[To Open Your Inventory, Say Or Think ' **Inventory** ']_

"... inventory"

A much larger blue box opened this time, set out in a grid of squares.

 _[Anna Palmer's Inventory. 197/500. Current Filter: Categories. Sub-Filter: Date Added, Latest to Earliest]_

 _[Select An Item To Continue]_

Looking over the boxes, after a moment I picked one of the items on the first row and the picture became bigger, filling the blue box.

 _[You Have Selected: Simple Iron Knife]_

 **Simple Iron Knife**

 **Date Added: 6 Months Ago**

 **Value(approx.): D$5 (*Subject to Currency(Dinar)**  
 **Found: Erin, Kingdom of Albion**

 **Acquirement: All shops, or dropped by low level enemies.**  
 **Attack: 11**

 **Status Bonus: None**

 **Current Modifications: None.**

 **[Would You Like To Equip?]**

I tapped 'yes' and in a small flash of light a knife with a 20cm blade appeared in my hand. Like the description said, it was simple looking, with an old leather strap wrapped around the handle and no guard to speak of. The blade was dull, too, with chips along the edge along with what looked like general wear. This knife had been used. A lot.

 _[To Replace Object In Inventory, Simply Hold Item Up To Inventory]_

Following the instructions, I held the knife up to the screen and it disappeared in the same light, reappearing in the inventory grid. Cool.

I scrolled through for a bit, trying to get an idea of how it was sorted. Looks like the last used items are on the 'top level' and the rest is organized into subsections by categories. Nice. She's got some nice clothes too - and armour? What kind of world is this that I need armour?

Shaking my head, I decided to keep going.

 _[Basic Tutorial Complete]_

 _[Would You Like To Begin Combat Tutorial?]_

"Hell, yes"

 _[Select A Weapon To Begin]_

I went to pick up the knife again, when I remembered my gun mastery stat being higher... immediately I got excited and opened up the weapons category, quickly getting used to the touchscreen-like swiping.

Inside was range of different types of weapons, from knives to handguns and shotguns - I picked one of the handguns.

 _[You Have Selected: "Bloody Rose"]_

 **"Bloody Rose"**  
 **M1911 Colt Pistol**

 **Caliber: .45 Muzzle**

 **Velocity: 251 m/s, with an effective range of 50 meters [modifiers available]**  
 **Attack: 150**

 **Value(approx.): D$25,000 (*StC)**

 **Found: Unknown.**

 **Acquirement: Unknown.**

 **Ammo: 7 per magazine [Current Status: FULL. Normal bullets loaded. Modifiers available]**

 **Ammo Available: 20 magazines. [70 normal bullets. 70 Silver bullets. Modifiers available]**

 **Status Bonus: +10 Speed, +10 Damage [+20 against vampires].**

 **Current Modifications: None.**

No way. Zero's gun from Vampire Knight? Jesus Christ, if I'm against any vamps, they're gonna hurrrrtt.

Grinning, I pulled it out of my inventory, checking if it was loaded before turning to a range that had appeared to my right.

It took me second to get used to it - glad I took the tutorial, cause _damn_ I'd be _so_ dead otherwise - but once I did, my shots hit only in the inner rings. Even got a couple in the center! Fuck yeah!

Next was the knives. I pulled out a steel knife this time, with slightly better stats, a guard and a properly strapped hilt.

A straw dummy wrapped in cloth had replaced the range while I switched weapons and I used it to practice stabs and swipes. The skill levels meant I was pretty good, but it still felt awkward.

I shrugged to myself, thinking I would get used to it eventually.

 _[Combat Tutorial Complete. Would You Like To Resume Game?]_

... I don't have any choice in this, do I?

 _[Would You Like To Resume?]_

Sighing, I reluctantly breathed out "yes"

Everything went dark.

Slowly I opened my bleary eyes to a darkened room, the muted sound of a muffled engine reaching my ears.

 **{HP, MP Restored. Debuff of -5 STR, -20 DEX, -5 LUK, -10 VIT, -5 INT, and -5 WIS, In Effect}**

I yawned, swiped away the notification, and sat up in the bed as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes before going in search of my glasses.

Finding them on a bedside table, I rubbed any oil off the bridge before slipping them on.

 **{+5 STR, +20 DEX, +5 LUK, +10 VIT, +5 INT, +5 WIS, Restored}**

Almost instantly the blurry details of the room cleared up, but it was still dark. Above the bedside table I found a switch and after flipping it the overhead light flickered a bit before lighting up the whole room.

I was sitting on the bottom bunk in a small dormitory-like room. On the opposite side was some sort of desk/vanity combination with some papers among make up and other things. To the left of the desk/vanity combo was two doors, one led to a bathroom and when I ducked my head out, I realized the other led to a long empty hallway with dozens of other doors.

Ducking back inside the room and closing the door behind me, I walked over to the far wall where a set of beige curtains hung from the wall.

I pulled them open, natural light hitting my face and momentarily blinding me. After my eyes adjusted, I reeled back away from the window in surprise.

This place was in the _air._

Its _flying._

What. The. Hell.

What is this? Some sort of luxury airplane? No... I've never seen those sort of wings on an airplane before... were they even wings?

Trying to figure out where I was, I turned to the desk and began looking through the papers.

Work schedules, training manuals, study notes? Then I spotted a note written to 'Anna'.

 _[You Found A Note: **Dear Anna, 2** ]_

Swiping away the notification, I turned my eyes back to the paper.

 **{Dear Anna,**  
 **Since you start later then me today, I decided to let you sleep in!**  
 **No matter what you say, I know I keep you awake when I stay up late to study - this is my way of saying thanks!**  
 **See you in the pub when you start at lunch!**  
 **From Jessica}**

Confused, I shifted the papers around and found the work schedule again.

 _[Calendar Updated!]_

I hit the 'view changes' button available and another blue box opened in the format of a general calendar.

Today's apparent date was highlighted- 3064?! Over a thousand years? What the fuck?

Calm down. I have to find out where the hell I am, and what this... airship thing is that I'm on.

An event on the calendar from three days ago caught my eye and I tapped on it. Another box opened with more information.

Apparently this calendar records past events as well, because according to this, Anna boarded this airship (the Tristan? Where do I know that from?) as a staff member - which would explain the work schedule. Speaking of the work schedule, I need to be at work soon. Shit.

 _[New Quest Update Available!]_

 _{ **Quest #103: Aboard the Tristan!**_  
 _Day 1: COMPLETE [ 100%]_  
 _Day 2: COMPLETE [ 100%]_  
 _Day 3: IN PROGRESS_

 _Bonus Objectives: ?_

 _Current Objective: Time for Work, Day Three_

 _Due to your roommate's kindness, you woke up later than usual, but its time to get to work! Use the Wardrobe to get dressed and then the Tristan Employee Map to get to work on time!_

 _REWARDS: +50 EXP, +10 Friendship with Jessica Lang_

 _FAILURE: -10 Friendship points with Jessica Lang }_

Dismissing the alert, I opened the cupboard with _{Bunk 1}_ written on it (as I was in the bottom bunk, so bunk 1). Inside, a couple of uniforms were hanging; a button up white collared long sleeve shirt, a fitted knee-length black skirt, a light purple blazer and a pink ribbon? A pair of white heels seemed to be the only footwear other then a pair of slippers too.

Great.

Grimacing, I took the white shirt out first and immediately a box popped up.

 _[Would You Like To Equip?]_

Hitting 'yes', the shirt disappeared from my hand and appeared on me. Nice.

Another box replaced the last one, this one showing a female silhouette with labeled squares around it - only three boxes were filled, 'shirt', 'neck jewelry', and 'lower undergarments', and oh shit I just realized I'm not wearing a bra or shorts.

... awkward.

Not seeing any in the closet, I tapped the bra box, hoping it would some sort of shortcut to Anna's inventory. Thankfully, it worked. A drop down menu opened, giving me a small selection of bras to choose from and I quickly chose a skin coloured one that 'equipped' itself and _man_ that feels _weird_.

Nice fit, though.

I equipped the rest of the uniform from the wardrobe, unfortunately discovering I would have to tie the bow myself - spoiler; I'm not good at tying bows on myself, so it looks lop-sided at best.

There was also a little hat on a shelf near the top that I didn't see before. It seemed to be for decoration more than practicality, but it was part of the uniform, so I went to the mirror to brush my hair before putting it on anyway.

Having retrieved a brush from the same little shelf, I brought it up to brush my hair before realizing the girl in the mirror looked... different.

The girl - me, now, I guess - had long red hair that came to her shoulder blades, longer hair then I'd had in years, and it was parted in the center instead of the usual left side part that I liked. Her eyes were a light brownish colour that boarded on beige... the only similar things I could find were our height (around 155cm) and a light-ish skin colour that came from years of lack of sunlight. She wasn't sickly pale, but it didn't add to her looks either.

A quick glance at the time told me I didn't have much time to muck around, so I brushed my hair - pulling it back into a half-up half-down style - put some light make up on (which took longer than I thought it would, as always) and then slipped on those damn heels and left the room.

Then realized I didn't know where 'the pub' that Jessica was talking about was.

Oh right. The map.

With a quick mental command ' _Notes_ ' opened in a blue box - and thank good mental commands worked, cause that would get awkward quick if no one could see the boxes but me - and I searched for map of the ship.

Tagged in her favourites was an employees only version of a tourist map of the airship, titled ' _Tristan Employee Map_ '. A quick search and I found a bar located one level up that was the one indicated on my work roster - that must be where I'm supposed to go, right?

Shrugging to myself, I found a set of stairs at the end of the hall and went up them until I reached the next level, then followed the map's directions until I came to the bar.

It was mostly empty, as it was still before midday and all they really served in here was alcohol and snacks (there was also a restaurant on board, according to the map, so I assumed we'd get people from there during and/or after the lunch rush), so I felt a little less guilty for almost being late.

 _[Quest Update!]_

 _[Objective Complete]_

 **{+50 EXP, +10 Friendship points with Jessica Lang}**

 _{New Objective: Complete Shift_

 _REWARD: +100 EXP, D$400_

 _FAILURE: None}_

As I came into the room, I noticed there was a young woman with long light brown hair busying herself behind the bar, and she waved hello to me as I came in.

Using my active skill ' _Observe_ ' for the first time, I discovered _this_ was Jessica.

 _{Jessica Lang_

 _Occupation: Waitress on the Tristan, Student Pilot_

 _Race: Human_

 _Status: Alive_

 _Lvl 6_

 _HP: 150/150_

 _MP: 0/0_

 _STR: 6_

 _VIT: 6_

 _DEX: 15_

 _INT: 20_

 _WIS: 15_

 _LUK: 15_

 _Current Debuffs: None}_

Huh. Not bad stats for an average human level six.

As soon I was in range, Jessica suppressed a smile and reached out to adjust my bow. I restrained an instinctive flinch - I'm not into the whole physical contact thing - and let her retie it into an imitation of hers. Which, I would secretly admit, was basically perfect.

The sound of the engines was almost inaudible this far into the center of the ship and for that I was thankful - the white noise of the air rushing past combined with engines had been starting to annoy me.

Jessica and I had a fairly quiet time, a few of the airship's passengers idling in and out, but apparently the afternoon was fairly boring and we wouldn't be getting particularly busy for a few hours at least, so after the cleaning was done and the bar was completely empty, Jessica pulled out a textbook and started reading. Studying, I guess - good for her.

I, meanwhile, decided to flick through the menu while she was distracted - there were a lot of things the tutorial left out and I was thinking that maybe they had to be triggered 'in-game' first.

As last time there was no one around, I hadn't noticed that when I opened the menu to access the settings, time seemed to stop.

Ooooo~ a pause feature~ that would definitely come in handy.

I scrolled through my inventory again, and reset my ' _Quick Inventory_ ' settings - no point in using items or gear I've got no experience with yet - in case anything happened, selecting the Bloody Rose and a smaller unnamed revolver handgun as well as equipping a bracelet with a +10 speed buff. That might come in handy.

Speaking of jewellery, the necklace Anna had equipped was a simple silver cross pendant with surprisingly no attributes.

I quickly got bored of scrolling and pulled out a journal to read. Maybe finding out what type of person Anna is and what she's been up to might help me.

 _[You Have Selected: **Anna's Journal** ]_

A dark brown leather journal appeared in my hand and I swiped away the boxes with my other, time resuming as I started reading.

Except it wasn't a normal journal. It was in the form of one, yeah, but it was mostly notes. About the world.

 _This_ world. Some dated _in the future_.

What.

 _What_.

I didn't see any kind of seer ability in the skill list! What the hell? How could she-?

And then I started actually reading. She kept referring to something without quite saying it, and the references - Methuselah and Vatican, among others - sounded so familiar.

... and then it clicked. On the inside cover, at the back of the book, was two words -

 ** _-Trinity Blood-_**

... this is an _anime_? What the fuck. Why the hell couldn't it have been an actual video game?!

I paused.

I guess now I have _some_ idea as to what's going on - its been a few years since I saw it, but if Jessica and the Tristan airship are anything to go by, then I'm at the beginning.

Which also means this ship is about to be _hijacked_ by a _vampire_.

Methuselah. Whatever.

A white gloved hand appeared from beneath the bar Jessica was leaning on as she read and the girl jerked backwards in surprise as a light skinned, white haired man in a black overcoat dragged himself into view.

I managed to stop my eyes bugging out of their sockets - Jesus, I didn't even notice him crawl up to the bar!

"Umm..." he trailed and Jessica jumped to attention.

"Sorry! Is there something I can get for you, Father?"

"A milk tea, please. With thirteen lumps of sugar..."

"Thirteen?!"

"Yes, that should be enough to keep me going until we get to Rome"

"Don't tell me you haven't eaten anything?"

"No... its been nearly twenty hours..." he sighed.

"There _is_ a restaurant on board, you know!"

"That might be true, but I have no money..." at this he emptied the meager contents of a small leather coin purse on the bar top "two weeks until next payday - I have to live on this somehow..." he chirped as he remembered something "my office _did_ give me the tickets - but even if I write off all the miscellaneous costs and charges, I still have nothing left to go on... so! A milk tea with thirteen sugars please!"

Chirping an affirmative, Jessica moved over to the condiment station and began brewing a milk tea. As she did I remembered we were low on sugar cubes - something I was meant to refill when we were cleaning earlier, but I forgot - so I ducked into the back store room to get more.

Once in the privacy of the back room, I shoved the journal back into my Inventory while silently cursing the flash of light it made, then grabbed a box of cubes from a conveniently heighted shelf on my way back out.

I emerged to see her face fall as she found the sugar bowl practically empty, and then immediately light up as she realized where I'd disappeared to.

"Thank you, Anna!"

Breathing out a sigh from my nose, I smiled "sorry. I forgot to do it earlier, sooo" I trailed off with a grimace. Conversation was never really my forte.

"Its okay" Jessica continued as she turned back to the Father's tea "we have it now, so it still got done either way"

"I guess" I mumbled, refolding a cloth before wiping over the bar top in an attempt to not think about my mistake. Nervous ticks still accounted for then.

Ugh. One day, my awkwardness will be the death of me.

And then Jessica tripped on _something_ and the tea went flying - landing the entire cup and contents on the Father's head.

Opps. Okay embarrassment officially gone.

Wait what. Why am _I_ the one making the sandwiches now?

"Don't pout, Anna" Jessica lightly scolded "please make sandwiches while I run this coffee up to the bridge?"

Sighing melodramatically, I relented "fine~ but we're splitting the cost of these"

Ignoring the girl's giggle, I started getting the ingredients out of the cupboards under the bar top as Jessica moved over to the coffee machines "so Father, what kind of sandwiches would you like?" I asked, turning my direct attention to the man "we've got some ham, cheese, tomato, lettuce - how does that sound?"

"All great!" he grinned and I bemusedly turned to retrieve a knife from under the station.

As we were working, Jessica decided to introduce us to Abel Nightroad, the traveling priest for the Vatican.

I mean it was obvious by this point, but just hearing him _say_ it, sent a shiver up my spine.

How is this happening?!

I felt a twinge of worry as Jessica finally left with the tray of coffees. She'll be alright, right?

Right?

A notification popped up.

 **[ENEMY NEARBY]**

What? But wasn't the danger supposed to be on the bridge?

It was only after I dismissed the notification that I realized Abel Nightroad was gone.

Then the whole _airship_ started shaking.

The vampire.

 _[New Quest!]_

 _{ **Quest #104: Flight Night**_

 _The airship the Tristan has been hijacked, and Jessica and Father Nightroad are unaccounted for! Leave the bar to find out what's going on._

 _Bonus Objective: ?_

 _Current Objective : Go to the Main Bridge and Investigate._  
 _Secondary Objective : Find Jessica Lang and Father Nightroad._

 _Reward: 500 EXP_

 _Failure: ? }_

Pulling up the map, I was quickly able to navigate my way to the bridge only to find Abel Nightroad had already rescued Jessica... and the bridge was left abandoned.

Steam was still floating around inside, but it seemed the valve Nightroad had shot open had some kind of emergency shut off and it was slowly beginning to clear the room.

Carefully stepping around the bodies of the bridge crew that the turbulence had thrown to the floor, I approached the pilot's screen.

Instead of Japanese characters like in the anime, the screen was full of scrolling binary numbers - which _kinda_ makes more sense when you think about it - maybe I could-

A notification popped up.

 _[NEW SKILL ACQUIRED!]_

 _{You have learned the skill ' **Programming** '!_

 _As a previous information technology tertiary student, you have more than basic knowledge in Lost Technology, therefore all technology related skills will start at level 10.}_

Nice.

"Observe"

 _{The screen seems to be showing a Master Code type virus that is currently affecting the active systems of the airship, more specifically Navigation. Further observation of the code is recommended before removing the disc that was used to transport it as it might do something.}_

Right, because removing the disc might trigger a kill switch - and the last thing we want is this thing falling out of the damn sky.

Okay so Binary is base machine code... wait who the hell is coding in binary? It would take _way_ too long to manually decode this and there's no where near enough time right now.

Wait.

This is an Albion ship right?

That's basically England equivalent right? So there should be a- yes!

 _[You have found a book: **Albion Standard Airship Manual; With a Compendium of the Airship's Elementary Mechanics** ]_

No real time to go through it and find the metaphorical 'on/off' switch, but if I'm right...

Holding the book by the spine, I shook the open pages until a folded piece of paper fell out.

Yes! The folded paper was a mechanical layout of the ship, including the location of the secondary bridge!

 _[ **Tristan Employee Map** Updated]_

From there, pulling up the new map to follow was easy enough.

 _[Quest Update]_

 _[Objective Complete]_

 _{Reward: **+500 EXP** }_

I left the Bridge, but immediately stopped in my tracks at the man standing in the hallway with a perplexed look on his face.

 **[An Enemy Has Appeared!]**

What? There was a second vampire? Fairly certain there was only one? What the hell?

 _[Quest Update!]_

 _{New Objective: Defeat Second Vampire_

 _Reward: +500EXP_

 _Failure: Death }_

Well.

Alrighty then?

Activating my quick inventory for the first time was weird - as weird as suddenly holding a gun in each hand is - but with my high gun mastery and speed buff, I was quickly able get a few shots off.

 **+20 DAMAGE**

 **+160 DAMAGE**

 **+160 DAMAGE**

While at first shocked at my sudden aggressive move, the dark haired vampire grunted and he clutched at his wounded shoulder as I moved backwards to assess the damage I'd done.

A notification popped up with information about vampires and I took the opportunity to use my first in-combat pause to read it over.

 _{Methuselah_

 _More commonly known to humans as 'vampires', Methuselah are long living nocturnal beings that feed on blood to survive and are able to quickly regenerate from physical wounds, including lost limbs given enough time._  
 _Race specific abilities include; incredible speed (base DEX 55-60), strength (base STR 50) and vitality (base VIT 50) as well as shape-shifting abilities. Some even have the ability to manipulate/create elemental forces or fly._  
 _Weaknesses include; sunlight, silver and damage to vital areas (i.e. the head, neck, brain stem and heart). Effects of these weaknesses vary, but can be lethal under any circumstances._

 _For more information, see; ' **Methuselah Origins** '}_

Okay. So just the basics then. I can deal with that.

Unequipping the small handgun, as it would be no use, I dove for the cover of the hallway corner as time restarted.

Even though this was my first experience in actual combat, I was strangely calm - must be the Gamer's Mind ability?

Normal Me would've been freaking out at this point.

But Anna the Gamer actually had her shit together.

As the guy bitched at me, seeing me as a 'pest' no doubt, I opened the modifications window for the Bloody Rose - I may have to rename it - and managed to switch to silver bullets just before his arm, sharpened to a point, smashed through the wall beside me.

 _[Weapon Modification{ Active}: **Silver Ammo** ]_

Managing to dodge away to the other side of the hallway without twisting an ankle - heels are annoying - I turned and fired.

 **+180 DAMAGE**

 **+20 SILVER DAMAGE**

This time he _screamed_ in pain, his body crumpling to the ground.

Cautiously, I approaching the downed Methuselah, who was letting loose a stream of curses - most directed at me, but also some at his partner for 'leaving him behind'.

What was my plan here?

I can't keep him captive. Captive for who anyway? The Inquisition? I'm not _that_ cruel.

Who even was this guy? As far as I remember, there wasn't supposed to be a second vampire.

"What're you staring at you little bitch?!"

"I'm just observing you"

He hissed, attempting to lash out.

I shot him, in the stomach this time, with another silver bullet and he dropped to the floor again, screaming in anger this time, as my Observe skill activated.

 **+200 DAMAGE**

 **+20 SILVER DAMAGE**

 _{Ivan Kovalyov_

 _Current Title: ?_

 _Occupation: Rosenkreuz Orden Member_

 _Race: Methuselah_

 _Status: Severely injured_

 _Lvl 26_

 _HP 200/3500_

 _MP ?/?_

 _STR: 50_

 _VIT: 50_

 _DEX: 55_

 _INT: 30_

 _WIS: 30_

 _LUK: 6_

 _Current Debuffs: ?}_

I narrowed my eyes.

Its been a while, but I 'do remember something about Rosenkruez financially supporting smaller terrorist organizations' ventures... maybe they sent a lackey along to 'protect their investment'?

 _[Quest Update]_

 _{New Objective: Discover Who is Behind the Hijacking_

 _Reward: +1000 EXP_

 _Failure: None_

 _Bonus Objective: ?}_

Ooooo~ lets find out.

"Who are you working for?" I asked, tone consciously level.

He scoffed "why the hell would a little bitch like you want to know?"

I sighed frustratedly. Maybe some... _persuasion_ was in order?

As morally wrong as torture is... I really want to know some answers.

Actually some answers to _something_ , where I currently have none to _anything_ , would be great right now.

Okay. Some basic first aid knowledge tells me that applying too much pressure to the stomach wouldn't work - that could be too _much_ pain and we don't want him to pass out or die or something - but maybe to his leg or shoulder wound? But with only a _STR 22_ stat up against his _50_ for _VIT_ , I probably won't do much...

If only I could get a chance roll right now. _Ugh_.

Ooooo~ I got an idea!

In a small flash of light, I promptly pulled out a large knife with a jagged edge from my Inventory, stormed up to him, knocking him back as I went, and slammed the pointed tip into the ground by his head.

This totally always works in the movies.

"I _said_ , who do you work for?"

I don't know if it was the little light show or the combat knife, or both, or hell just the fact that he was spineless, but he started whimpering out answers _real_ fast.

"Fluer- Fleurs Du Mal!" he stuttered.

Lies, so not _real_ answers, but I digress.

" _Really_ " I drawled, deciding to move the gun from hanging by my side, to pointing a bit _too_ close to his face.

"Yes! Really!" he sputtered.

"You know what, Ivan, I don't believe you"

"How did you-?"

Ignoring him, I continued "because you'd think a _real_ Fleurs Du Mal member wouldn't mispronounce the name of his own group - even under duress"

"You little-"

This time it wasn't me who cut him off, but someone talking to him on a radio.

 _ **"Kovalyov! Get down here now! The Vatican bastard and some bitch are trying to get to the sub-bridge!"**_

Ivan growled in annoyance, before shifting him arm into another blade and taking a lunge at me as I scrambled back in an attempt to avoid it.

 **-50 HP**

Unfortunately I was too slow and the blade sliced across my left cheek. The bastard then turned and ran as I tried to deal with the wound.

Shit.

Shit. Shit. _Shit_.

Deciding to ignore the blood and pain for now, I ran after him, grabbing the combat knife from the floor as I went.

It didn't take long for him to disappear from sight, due to our differences in speed, and after cursing some more, I examined the Map again to find some sort of shortcut.

It took me a few minutes, but I was able to work through a couple of maintenance hallways before I popped back out into the main halls only to the find dead passengers.

A _lot_ of dead passengers.

I swallowed.

I couldn't tell which of the vampires had done it - as the first one (Count of Mainz or something?) - so there was a good likelihood I was walking into a situation with two healthy Methuselah.

Great. Just fucking great.

Then again, Nightroad is there too. Two vampires would be easy for him. But with Jessica to protect it would be harder...

I narrowed my eyes before setting off at a run once more.

With two of them they could multi-task, and with Nightroad wanting to hide the Crusnik part of him... Jessica wouldn't stand a chance.

Skidding around a corner, I spotted one of the Methuselah outside the sub-bridge and without thinking threw the combat knife at Ivan as I ran.

The knife lodged itself into his shoulder and he stumbled back as I brought up the Bloody Rose and fired off a couple of shots, coming to a stop in the open doorway.

 _[Quest Update]_

 _[Secondary Objective Complete]_

 _{Reward: +500 EXP}_

Jessica was at the controls and there was a large hole in the wall to left where the first vampire was standing.

"Ivan what the hell are you doing? Kill her already!"

Ivan growled from the floor beside me "I know!"

I ducked inside the sub-bridge to give myself a bit more room to maneuver - too many bodies in the hallway - and ran towards Jessica.

Through the hole, Nightroad and the Count were facing off. The Father caught my eyes as I came into view and I gave him a firm nod, gesturing with the Bloody Rose as if to say 'I got this'.

Cause I totally did.

... I mean, maybe.

Shut up, we all know I'm winging this right now.

Obviously unaware of my self-doubting internal monologue, Nightroad nodded back and disappeared, where shortly after we heard a door open and a rush of wind that let me know he was was outside now and on his way to the top of the airship, the Count's running steps taking him on the inside route through the maintenance halls.

Meanwhile, I turned to Ivan who was dragging himself through the doorway with a furious expression on his face.

Observe.

 _{Ivan Kovalyov_

 _Current Title: ?_

 _Occupation: Rosenkreuz Orden Member_

 _Race: Methuselah_

 _Status: Moderately, injured_

 _Lvl 26_

 _HP 800/3500_

 _MP ?/?_

 _STR: 50_

 _VIT: 50_

 _DEX: 55_

 _INT: 30_

 _WIS: 30_

 _LUK: 6_

 _Current Debuffs: ?}_

Looks like he'd regained some health so some of those bodies were definitely his.

Great.

"Jessica, just stay behind me and focus on flying the airship okay?" I tried to reassure her, my eyes locked on Ivan.

"A- Anna?"

"I'll explain later... for now, please just focus on keeping us in the air - I know you can do this"

Mostly because I've already seen you do it in an anime, but I digress.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her nod hesitantly, before turning back to the controls.

Having thrown aside the knife, Ivan charged at us, and I raised the Bloody Rose as I brought out another knife - silver this time - and launched it at him, following up with more silver bullets, these ones all aimed at vital points this time.

 **+60 DAMAGE**

 **+150 DAMAGE**

 **+150 DAMAGE**

 **+150 DAMAGE**

Risking myself before was one thing, but if he gets near Jessica right now, the whole damn airship could fall out of the sky.

No fucking thank you.

By this point Ivan had dropped to his knees and was letting lose a stream of curses.

A cold feeling settled in my stomach... was that fear-?

"The air pressure...?"

Oh.

That feeling must be from Nightroad going Crusnik on the Count... weird, but also good to know.

Wait what's Ivan's health at now? With all that damage stacking up, he's probably less than _300_ on the _HP_ soo...

Instead of interrogating him in front an already traumatized Jessica or making the same mistake of approaching the downed vampire like I had before, this time I just shot him in the chest.

Twice.

 **+200 DAMAGE**

 **+200 DAMAGE**

If you can afford it, double tapping is important.

 _[Quest Update]_

 _[Objective Complete: Defeat the Second Vampire]_

 _{Reward: +500 EXP}_

"What's that fast-moving thing?!"

Tearing myself away from Ivan's unmoving corpse, I ran over to read Jessica's screen.

A missile?!

 _[Quest Update]_

 _{New Objective: Avoid the Missile!_  
 _A Lost Technology in the possession of the Vatican known as a 'rocket-propelled bomb' or missile, is headed straight for you! If it hits it will destory the airship and kill everyone on board!}_

 _Reward: 200 EXP_

 _Failure: Death}_

"Shit" I hissed under my breath "what the hell am I supposed to do about this?!"

I don't remember what kind of missile it was!

What the fuck am I supposed to do?!

Nightroad chose that exact moment to come running into the room, yelling for Jessica to cut the engines.

Its a heat seeker?

While surprised at first, Jessica quickly complied and I braced myself against the wall as the turbulence hit and the airship quickly lost altitude.

"More! As close to the ground as you can possibly get!" Nightroad insisted.

"Are you crazy?" Jessica exclaimed.

"Its a missile! Lost Technology from the old age, designed to follow your residual heat even if you cut your engines. To be honest, it would be impossible to avoid, using airship maneuvers, but if we can get to a low enough altitude, we might be able to make it hit the ground before we do..."

"What are you talking about?! The Tristan doesn't even have _that_ much mobility!" I snapped "we'll crash into the damn ground!"

"I- I can't pull that off! That's impossible!" Jessica agreed.

Watching the missile's signal on the radar, getting _way_ too fucking close for comfort, I realized we didn't have any choice.

I closed my eyes for second "Jessica you have to try"

"What?!" she yelled, turning to me with an 'are you crazy too?' look.

"We don't have a choice and there's no time to-!" I was cut off as an explosion rocked out, sending shock waves through the Tristan.

 _[Quest Update]_

 _[Objective Complete]_

 _{Reward: +200 EXP}_

 _[Quest Update]_

 _[Quest Complete]_

 _{Reward: +500 EXP}_

 _{Bonus Objective Complete_

 _Reward: +1000 EXP}_

 _[You have leveled up! New Skill points available!]_

I frowned before turning back to the radar with what I hoped was appropriately confused expression "its gone. The missile's gone"

It must have been that Gunslinger priest, the robot/cyborg? Tres or something?

As Nightroad congratulated Jessica after she returned the airship to cruising altitude, I turned away, moving towards Ivan instead.

What am I doing?

Am I going to say a prayer for a murderer?

He tried to kill me.

He killed who knows how many.

But I'm not-

What? Not like him?

 _But I killed him._

Taking a short breath, I shoved that thought as far as I could, before crouching to close his eyes at least, then I left the room, barely holding myself back from running.

I'm so quitting this job.

* * *

 _ **O God,**_  
 _ **by whose mercy the faithful departed find rest,**_  
 _ **send your holy Angel to watch over them.**_  
 _ **Through Christ our Lord.**_  
 _ **Amen.**_

* * *

 _-Current Stats-_

 **Anna Palmer**

 **The Gamer**

 **Current Title: Barista**

 **Occupation: None**

 **Race: Human**

 **Status: Alive**

 **Lvl 26**

 **EXP 750/10500**

 **HP 1850/1850**

 **MP 2700/2700**

 **STR: 22**

 **VIT: 30**

 **DEX: 40 (+10) (+8)**

 **INT: 48 (+5)**

 **WIS: 45 (+20)**

 **LUK: 13 (+7)**

 **Points to spend: 10**

 **Current Debuffs: Eyesight restricted to short distance of less than 5 meters, unless wearing corrective glasses [permanent -5 STR, -20 DEX, -5 LUK, -10 VIT, -5 INT, -5 WIS]**

* * *

 _End Chapter_

* * *

 _A/N: Me again. I'm a bit new to this style, so if you notice some inconsistency, please let me know via Review/PM, so I can fix it up, as this is currently unbeta'd. I'm also taking suggestions for the title of the story as its mostly a placeholder at the moment._

 _All in all, thank you for reading, and please favourite, follow and/or review~!_

 _Thanks,_  
 _Milley02_


End file.
